Wounded
by hopeintheproles
Summary: Summary: 5th year, Harry and Hermione were going out, but Harry cheated on her with Ginny. And he doesn’t regret it. Hermione left for Durmstrang that summer. 7th year and Hermione has come back. What will happen?


Summary: 5th year, Harry and Hermione were going out, but Harry cheated on her with Ginny. And he doesn't regret it. Hermione left for Durmstrang that summer. 7th year and Hermione has come back. What will happen?

Hermione sat in a solitary carriage on her way to Hogwarts, 'I don't want to be here' she thought sadly and bitterly. Professor Dumbledore had practically begged her to come back and be the head girl with Ron Weasley as head boy. Hermione, who had a particular soft spot for the old teacher, gave in grudgingly. And now this was where she was in an empty carriage on September 5th, 5 days later than everyone else, and everyone knew she was coming.

Harry Potter sat in the great hall with his head in his hands, and letting out a frustrated sigh every once in a while. Ginny Weasley, still his girlfriend, looked at him concernedly before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, everything will be alright, you just need to apologize, I'm sure she has gotten over it by now"

Sure, Ginny seemed apologetic and sympathetic, but in reality she knew that she was hoping Hermione still had a grudge. Ginny was so hopelessly in love with Harry that when he too confessed his love, she gave no ulterior thought as to Hermione or any pity for her.

Harry let out another sigh and looked across the table to his other friend, Ron Weasley and asked.

"What's your input mate?"

Ron looked up at Harry and said "Apologize, she deserves that at the least"

Harry just nodded in return and reminisced…..

flashback….

_Harry ran back to the common room with all his strength and rushed through the portrait. He found Hermione, tears running down her face sitting at the window looking out gloomily._

_He slowly went over and said her name cautiously "Hermione, I'm re-" but he was cut off._

_Hermione stated in a dangerously low voice "Don't even attempt to go there Harry, I knew your intentions, and they were nothing but indecent."_

_"Hermi-" He tried once again._

_"Just go" Hermione said in more of a whisper._

end flashback.

That was the last time he had seen Hermione, the next day she had left early and then transferred to Durmstrang. There was one question that burned in his mind 'why am I not sorry that I'm with Ginny'

Hermione was once again staring out into space from the carriage, silently dreading the battle ahead of her. So right then and there she made a promise to herself

'I will forgive Harry, but only on certain circumstances, that he will stay away from me, and that his meetings with me are nothing but formal and polite, that way it's easier on both of us'

Hermione stared out of the carriage, it was raining, and dark clouds loomed over Hogwarts in the distance, 'how clichéd' she thought bitterly 'well, that's definitely not a good sign'.

Hermione got out of the carriage, trunk in tow, and made her way to the great hall. Pausing every once in a while to stop at places that brought back memories. One place was the entrance to Hogwarts, where Harry confessed he loved her and gave her her first kiss. 'Boy how things have changed'.

Soon enough she was standing at the doors and she started to panic ' o god, I don't want to be here, I was happy at Durmstrang, I forgot everything, I need to go back, I can't be here' But unfortunately she found herself subconsciously opening the doors.

She stepped in and all voices stopped and looked at the once returned Hermione Granger, the missing link of the Golden Trio, but this Hermione was different, o yes, different indeed. She had not changed much physically, no not really, she wasn't the girl to waste time in making herself someone she was not. But she was changed, she was an adult now, she had a maturity that one would not expect. 'yes' once again she thought bitterly 'I grew up to fast'. Her maturity wasn't the only thing noticed, but she had a quiet, demure, and a classic beauty, that made her seem out of a medieval book, too precious to touch.

Hermione did not look around, nor did she rush to her fellow Gryffindor's and give them all hugs and condolences, she just walked ahead, proud and quiet, to the staff table and greeted Professor Dumbledore, and her favorite teacher, Professor Mcgonagall (A/N: Sp?). Dumbledore nodded and Hermione took a seat at the table.

Dumbledore stood up and said in his dreamy voice "As you all can see, Miss Granger has returned this year to be our head girl along with Mr. Weasley as the head boy, that is all the announcements for now."

Dumbledore sat down and everyone cheered for Ron and Hermione.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron all sat there with blank looks on their faces, Harry was in shock of Hermione, Ginny in shock of Hermione, and Ron in shock of being head boy and Hermione. Everyone was greatly confused. Harry especially.

'Look at her' he thought sadly 'she looks like she's 30 years old, did I do that? Am I the reason she looks so mature' Harry thought, but also noticing that along with her maturity came her unspoken beauty.

Ginny was nervous, nervous that Harry might be thinking of Hermione in a way she hoped he got over a long time ago.

Coming to their senses Harry and Ginny congratulated a befuddled Ron.

"Hey mate, congratulations, maybe you'll be able to talk to Hermione now that you'll be living with her" Harry said hopefully.

Ron looked at him and said sadly "Harry mate, I know that you're hoping for a friendship with 'Mione again, we all are, but mate, you dug yourself in a hole, she won't forgive you. You lost her trust, you lost her Gryffindor loyalty."

Harry put his head down and smiled sadly "Hey, a guy can hope right?" But knew the answer would always be no.

Hermione sat at the table, grateful that Ron was the head boy 'I can still trust Ron, he'll always be a good friend, as long as I have Ron I'm okay' She smiled weakly, grateful that one of her friends would always be there for her.

Hermione got up after dinner was over and walked to the head dormitories, she came to the portrait to find a muscular, fiery haired, 6ft 2, young man. Hermione stopped where she was and said "Ron?" In a friendly and happy tone.

Ron turned around and met her with a big smile, they both ran to each other and enveloped each other in a huge hug, one to rival Mrs. Weasley herself. They both broke apart smiled widely at eachother.

"God! I missed you Ron!" She said honestly.

Ron smiled at her and said "Me too 'Mione, things weren't the same without you!"

They both made their password (Nike's) and stepped in.

End Chapter 1

A/N: I hope you like it, constructive criticism welcomed, and I would like to know whether you want it to be Harry/ Hermione, Ron/Hermione or Hermione someone else you suggest. If I get no suggestions I'll just choose for myself .

Alexa


End file.
